For The Cloak
by TheGoodMadame
Summary: Makoto is a Stormcloak Fighter in the rebellion that happens to also be Ulfric's secret desire. Skyrim AU Ulfric Stormcloak x OC


I groaned as I slowly rolled onto my back. I didn't know where I was, what time it was, or who I was for that matter and the only thing I could remember was that I was a Khajiit from Elsweyr. I could hear the sound of a carriage and I was being jostled across the rough hardwood of what I assumed to be the carriage cart. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around me to see several others in chains all sitting in the back of a carriage like I suspected. I laid my bound hands over to my side and pushed myself up with them until I was in a sitting position. To my left and right there were two people conversing about how they didn't belong here, but that obviously didn't matter to whoever had us chained like dogs. My best guess would be that it's the Imperials. God I hated the Imperials. At least I think I did judging by the anger that pooled in my heart at their mere mention. I did notice someone looking at me from the back of the carriage, his face was familiar, but I couldn't place him. He had a gag around his mouth so he couldn't speak which left him quietest of our cart. I tried to open my mouth and found it covered similarly.

I couldn't remember a thing about myself so I didn't even know what was going on. I figured we were more than likely headed for our execution judging by the conversations around me. I wished I could at least remember what I was in for. I used my knees to help myself stand up on the moving cart and made my way back to the one who was in the back. He was familiar to me and by the way he was looking at me, I was familiar to him only I didn't really know how.

"I wouldn't get too close to him lad, Ulfric Stormcloak shouted the high king into bits. Murdered him in cold blood." The one that used to be on my left said.

I felt something deep inside my brain and flinched as sudden memories flowed into my head. I was a Stormcloak fighter and I was damn good at it too. Maybe the best. I was more than that though, Ulfric and I had been intimate on many occasions; I was the only one he trusted enough to let his guard down around.

"Fuck." I said quietly to myself.

I shook my head to rid myself of the pain and looked down at the cuffs around my wrists. They were weak and easily breakable. With us not being anywhere near the city breaking out and saving him wouldn't be too difficult, there was plenty of forest for us to flee into, but that would also mean abandoning my fellow Stormcloak comrades that were in the cart in front of us. I was torn, I knew my comrades would rather me save him and get him to safety, but these were people I spent a large portion of my life with and I didn't feel alright with just leaving them to be executed. Of course braking out would mean that the guards would be distracted which should make it easier for them to get away as well. I decided to just risk it and save Ulfric.

I looked up at Ulfric with a smirk evident underneath my gag. He nodded to me as if giving me the order and I snapped my chains over my knee. The two I was sitting near looked at me like I was crazy for trying to escape, and maybe I was, but I had to try. I ripped off my own gag and looked towards the front of the carriage.

"You two get down." I said as I looked down at them.

They both ducked as I opened my mouth and a burst of fire hit the guards in the back. The guards yelled out in pain as they tried putting themselves out but it was too late. My fire breath shout combined with a swift claw to their backs ended their lives quickly. The carriage in front of us had stopped and I saw my fellow comrades looking back to see that I was standing. I nodded at them and they ganged up on the guards in the front. I grabbed Ulfric's arm and jumped off the carriage with him in tow, he struggled to keep up with me as I ran because I had yet to unchain him. I looked behind me and saw the one that had been sitting to my left following me with several other Stormcloak fighters in tow. I nodded to the unnamed man that followed us but kept running as quickly as I could.

"Makoto slow down!" One of the Stormcloak fighters yelled from somewhere behind me.

"Makoto?" I asked myself aloud as I stopped running.

Ulfric had managed to remove the gag from within his mouth and looked over at me, "That is you, do you not remember?" He asked as he stood in front of me.

"No, I remember nothing. I saw flashbacks to our intimacy and the fact that I was one of your fighters but I remembered nothing else." I said as I looked up at him.

The rest of the Stormcloak fighters joined us at our side and glanced at me as I stood next to Ulfric. He placed his hand on my shoulder once he had been freed from his cuffs. I refused to look at him knowing that I couldn't remember a damn thing about myself.

"When we arrive back at Windhelm I will try to fill you in on what happened and who you are, but for now we must keep moving or we'll be found by the Imperial scum." Ulfric said as he looked at me.

"Aye, we must keep moving." Another Stormcloak said.

"Let's go then." I said in response still looking away from Ulfric.

"What about me?" The one that had sat next to me said.

"You come with us, you could prove useful to our cause." Ulfric said as we started running once more.

I feared what I would find out once we've returned to Windhelm but I needed to know. I hated being in the dark about myself I just hoped that whatever I would learn once there I would not hate myself.


End file.
